


demon'd

by parkerparkour



Category: my teachers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Character, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Major Original Character(s), Maybe - Freeform, Oblivious, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Slow Burn, at some point maybe, definitely not done, i think, they are so oblivious and i mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerparkour/pseuds/parkerparkour
Summary: This is literally an au about my teachers but i mean it's still a demon au so yk? i don't even know uhh this is my first work so don't be too harsh also i'm finnish that's why the names are, like that
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	demon'd

Kirsi had sworn to her roommate that she was going to study in the library for the final test, but the studying had stopped at least 10 minutes ago when she locked eyes with a girl across the room. The girl was shining in the cold light of the college library like no other person had ever, and her strawberry blond hair fell on her shoulders so gracefully that she seemed almost like an angel. Kirsi had thought of all the possible ways to introduce herself but she was still too anxious to even look the girl in her sharp blue eyes. The girl was talking to her friend, a guy with auburn hair and the start of a beard. Kirsi could barely hear them talking about algebra and other math stuff that Kirsi was never too good in thanks to her awful middle school math teacher. Finally the clock hit 10pm and Kirsi decided to leave back to her dorm. The girl and her friend were still talking and reading, but they both had started to look quite tired about half an hour ago already. 

Kirsi was walking out of the library while thinking about how she was definitely going to fail the test when she hit something and fell down to the soft carpeted floor of the library.  
"Maybe you could consider looking where you-" Kirsi had looked up and it was the girl from across the room, now looking even more angelic because of the light from the lamps in the ceiling.  
"I'm so sorry, i didn't see you there, I've studied for hours", The girl said and her face got a little red and Kirsi could fee hers going red too.  
"It's fine, of course" Kirsi said panicking from the girl's beauty. Suddenly Kirsi realized she was still laying on the ground and got up quickly.  
"So", said the girl,  
"So?" Said Kirsi. "Oh, uh, want to study together sometime? We seem to have similar schedules", Kirsi said frantically wanting more time with the mysterious angel girl.  
"Oh yeah, we could do that", said the girl.  
"My names Anne-Mari", the girl, Anne-Mari said.  
"My names Kirsi, Kirsi Ahlgren", said Kirsi, "What's your major?" Kirsi said to keep the conversation going.  
"Oh, Swedish" Anne-Mari said.  
"Oh", Kirsi said  
"What? Don't you like Swedish?" Anne-Mari asked with a smirk.  
"No no it's not that I've just never been too good in languages", Kirsi hurried to correct herself.  
"What about you? What's you major?" Anne-Mari asked Kirsi who was internally panicking,  
"Religion" Kirsi said, and saw the other girl's face turn from a smirk to an intrigued look, while she examined Kirsi with her eyes. "But don't worry, I'm not one of those uptight Catholics" Kirsi said quickly, and Anne-Mari's face loosened a bit and she returned to her smirk. 

They locked eyes for a bit and then Anne-Mari suddenly said "I think i'll have to get going now, or otherwise my roommate will think i'm being kidnapped", Kirsi chuckled softly and smirked,  
"Your roommate, is he the one you were talking to earlier?" Kirsi asked,  
"Yeah, Mikko. We met when the semester started, and now we're actually dating" Anne-Mari said and smiled shyly. Kirsi could feel her heart skipping a few beats. She was taken? Why was the world messing with her.  
"Oh, i'm still single", Kirsi said with an empty tone in her voice. Anne-Mari apparently noticed it and thought for a moment,  
"I'm sure you'll find someone", She finally said in a cold tone, like she was regretting something. 

Then, Anne-Mari turned the opposite way and walked out of the library.  
"Wait! What day and time should we meet?" Kirsi shouted to Anne-Mari across the room. The few students that still were there looked at her with and angry look.  
"Friday, 6pm!" Anne-Mari shouted back with a smile. Although the study date next week, Kirsi was torn apart. What could she do now? 

The next week's waiting was horrible. Kirsi didn't see Anne-Mari for the whole week, and not even her so-amazing-boyfriend Mikko. 

Finally it was Friday, the day the two would meet in the library again. Kirsi walked into the library, 5.50pm, ten minutes before the time they has agreed on. To her surprise, Anne-Mari already was there, wearing a white sweater and jeans that were cuffed in the legs. Her hair was braided into a french braid and she was reading Shakespeare.  
"Oh, so your one of those classical literature people?" Kirsi asked softly with a smirk, she could feel her cheeks getting red again. She hoped that Anne-Mari wouldn't notice but surprisingly Anne-Mari's cheeks turned bright red too, and she stuttered a bit when she said  
"Oh, i didn't notice you came", She smiled but she looked nervous. Probably just from all the tests, thought Kirsi. 

God, she's beautiful, Kirsi was thinking of all the possible ways she could get closer to Anne-Mari.  
"So, what are you thinking of?" Asked Anne-Mari, apparently Kirsi had daydreamed for a bit too long.  
"Oh uh, nothing, just you know, school stuff-"  
"You don't have to tell if you don't want to", Anne-Mari said with a smirk. Kirsi could feel herself blush from embarrassment.  
"Oh, yeah, of course, I just-" 

"You know, I don't think i can study right now. Wanna go eat?" Anne-Mari said.  
"Yes! I mean, yeah, if you want to", Kirsi said and looked straight into Anne-Mari's eyes, they were so deeply blue, Kirsi couldn't even believe they actually were someone's eyes.  
"But, where would we go?" Kirsi said curiously while Anne-Mari packed her Shakespeare into her bag.  
"Oh, don't worry, I know a place", Anne-Mari said and put on a mischievous smirk. 

They left the library and stepped into the fresh air. It was already dark even though it was only half past six, and the sky was full of stars.  
"Do you like the sky?" Asked Anne-Mari softly.  
"It's beautiful, that's all", Kirsi said and then looked at Anne-Mari who was smiling softly to her.  
"I think so too", Anne-Mari responded and looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Anyway, let's go, it's not a long walk." 

They walked for a few minutes, and then stopped in front of a restaurant. The restaurants name was written in big red letters, that shined through the street. 'Devil's kitchen' Kirsi read, and then turned to Anne-Mari with a concerned look.  
"It's just a name", Anne-Mari said and changed her smirk into a comforting smile. They went inside the restaurant, which honestly looked more like a bar. It had dark wood floors and blood red walls. It was almost empty, only two people in the other side of the restaurant, to which Kirsi and Anne-Mari had sat.  
"What do you want?" Anne-Mari said while giving Kirsi the menu. The menu had at least 100 different options that all sounded amazing.  
"What are you getting?" Kirsi asked, Anne-Mari had just eyed the menu and not actually read the different meals.  
"Oh, just my usual." Anne-Mari said, clearly not wanting to talk about what that 'usual' was.  
"Well, what do you recommend for me?" Kirsi tried again to not have to decide what she would be getting. Anne-Mari opened her menu for a few seconds and then closed it. Kirsi looked at her curiously.  
"I think, that you should get the pork with mushrooms", said Anne-Mari. Kirsi thought about it and then nodded approvingly. Anne-Mari took that as a sign to call for a waiter. 

Not too long after a waiter appeared and Anne-Mari asked him to come get their orders. The waiter was wearing a black button up and black straight pants. His eyes met Kirsi's eyes for a second and Kirsi could swear she saw red in them, but she thought she was just being paranoid because of the name. After all Anne-Mari liked the place and she wasn't demon-like at all.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter?


End file.
